disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.
The League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness (often shortened to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.) is a recurring antagonist group from the Disney animated series, Phineas and Ferb. It is an organization dedicated to promoting evil; presumably founded by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Foundation and First Act of Evil L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. made its on-screen debut in "Nerdy Dancin'", when its name was established by Doofenshmirtz. In that episode, they had a meeting in which Norm made a large amount of potato salad for a pot luck picnic and press conference. However, the name was not popular among the scientists: Doofenshmirtz: Today is the day we reveal to the Tri-State Area the existence of the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments (in) Naughtiness. Dr. Bloodpudding: You want us to be called LOVEMUFFIN!? (Awkward pause) Doofenshmirtz: (Angrily) Oh, good grief! It doesn't matter what we're called! When they realized that no press was present and Let's All Dance Until We're Sick was filming in Danville as the press was there, Doofenshmirtz resorted to redirecting them to the studios where the show was filming and take over the dance competition, seeing this as an opportunity to spread terror via television by announcing their existence. However, they failed on account of a combination of their poor dancing skills and decisive intervention by Agent P, and the end result on their part was a disaster, as many of them ended up in the hospital shortly thereafter. Doofenshmirtz himself was badly mauled, and even commented from his hospital bed that the show's title would be more apt if it were retitled "Let's All Dance Until We're in Intensive Care". Role in the series Inator Creator competition L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. hosts a large meeting in which the members showcase their inventions. Rodney won the first annual Inator Creator competition and possesses a glamorous prize belt to prove it. As the second annual Inator Creator Competition was being held, a number of O.W.C.A. agents, including Perry, were sent in for reconnaissance but were all captured and incarcerated. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was hoping to win the prize belt himself. However, his inator wasn't complete and he struggled to finish it in time for the presentation. Intending to buy himself time, he activated a fog machine and hampered visibility in the convention, along with the whole of Danville. In the confusion, Rodney managed to activate his own invention, which turned out to be an electric fan, and cleared up the mist. Doofenshmirtz compensated for this by helping the O.W.C.A. agents escape and releasing them into the convention to destroy the competitors' inventions. At the end of the ensuing fight, the electric fan was the last invention standing. By that time, Doofenshmirtz rolled his crudely-built invention out onto the convention floor. After setting it by the electric fan, he activated it. A fist with a boxing glove sprung out of the inator and smashed Rodney's electric fan to pieces, completely destroying it. Rodney ran off crying. Doofenshmirtz was declared the winner by default. Although Heinz was delighted to win, he was disappointed to find out that the trophy belt was destroyed in the fight. The judge instead handed him a red balloon to substitute for the original prize. Just as Heinz dubbed the prize, 'Balloony II', a herd of robotic bulls it drew in stormed into the convention center and decimated the building. ("Robot Rodeo") Pageant of Evil L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. later televises a competition in the Danville Arena where the winner would become the supreme leader of the organization. Agent P is also at the event, having been brought there by Doofenshmirtz after being captured in a bottle. For the opening, the dancers, including Doofenshmirtz, sing the song We're Evil on stage. Lawrence Fletcher, who arrived at the arena due to misreading the location of his speech, enters through a trapdoor in the stage and is mistaken as one of the top three contestants. The other two contestants were Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney. They compete in various competitions, such as the Mechanical Mother competition and the Swimsuit competition, all of which Lawrence unsurprisingly loses due to his politeness and because he doesn't fully understand what the contest is for. Backstage, Rodney attempts to use Doofenshmirtz's Make-Everything-Evil-inator, which he renames the Make-Everything-Evil-izer to make himself more evil and thus secure his win. Doofenshmirtz accuses him of stealing his idea and they both fight to be shot with the -inator first. The fight accidentally makes the -inator hit Lawrence, turning him evil and causing him to win the last round of the competition, where the contestants try to intimidate the others with their most evil glare. Lawrence wins by so many points that he is elected Supreme Leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Major Monogram advises Perry, through Perry's wrist communicator, to remind Lawrence of who he really is to turn him back to normal. Perry uses his jet pack to escape and turn the dart that Phineas and Ferb are riding on towards the Danville Arena and land in the middle of the arena. Lawrence sees them, causing him to return to his normal self. He tosses aside his Supreme Leader medal, thus resigning as leader. Lawrence, Phineas, and Ferb exit the arena, with Lawrence believing that he had just become the king of the pharmacists. ("Bullseye!") First Annual Disservice Awards and Attempted Worldwide Domination At the Knights of Danville Hall, Doofenshmirtz is hosting up the first L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Annual Disservice Awards. He is angry to hear that his robot assistant Norm have arranged the event to be taken place in a shared ballroom, but is relieved to find out that he also arranged a covert name ("The Hatfield Wedding") so that no one will find out. As soon as the members are finally in attendance, Doofenshmritz is about to give his introduction, but is rudely interrupted by the loud noise coming from the other side the ballroom. An angry Doofenshmirtz then yells out his introduction to silence the noise down, but this leads him and the villains to find out that the guests in the other side of the ballroom are none other than Major Francis Monogram and the O.W.C.A. agents hosting their O.W.C.A. Cadet Graduation party under a covert name ("Capulet Bat Miztvah"). When this was revealed, both the angry agents and the angry villains get into a nasty fight (despite Monogram's attempts to calm both organizations down), resulting the entire ballroom to be trashed. The fight also ended up in stalemate, as the animal agents got worn out of their energy while the villains end up barely escaping with their lives after enduring the beating. This incident is what led Monogram to be fired from his position, since the security deposit of the ballroom was lost thanks to the fight. Despite the failure of the Disservice Annual Awards, the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. later arrange a secret meeting inside an animal shelter warehouse after news reported that the Earth has moved away from the Sun to an early autumn, and City Hall and O.W.C.A. are in a state of panic because of it. Rodney suggested to the villains that it's the perfect time to play dirty and show themselves to the world. In addition to this, Doofenshmirtz confesses that he was the one responsible for successfully moving the Earth and changing the weather with his latest -inator, which shoots out a tractor beam at the planet of Jupiter and uses its mass the pull the Earth away from the Sun. Doofenshmirtz even showed the blueprints of his -inator to prove to his fellow villains that he created it, and they were very impressed by this. Upon learning this, Rodney sees this as a great opportunity to take in the role as the new leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and enact his lifelong goal: to take over the world. To ensure of this, Rodney orders all of the evil villains of the organization to capture all of the disoriented O.W.C.A. agents and imprison them in the warehouse to keep them out of the way. Though almost all of the animal agents are captured, Perry keeps in his best avoid capture. The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. then head onward to Danville City Hall for their press conference, where Doofenshmirtz and Rodney reveal the truth about the situation to the public. Just as Doofenshmritz is about to present out the list of all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands, Rodney cuts him off by taking over, explaining to the people that he himself have used Doof's blueprints of the -inator to create an -inizor ten times the strength and size, capable of moving the Earth away into a new Ice Age if the demands will not be met. As soon as this was spoken, everyone is horrified by this, even Doofenshmirtz start to realize that the whole thing is going out of hand. This event allowed L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to finally get in contact with the world leaders (including President Barrack Obama) in order to know when their demands will be met or not. After a couple of hours, President Obama and the world leaders inform Rodney and the villains (via televised broadcast) that all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands are finally met except for one: the worldwide supply of pretzels. Taking no notice of this, Rodney activates his -inizor, which starts to move the Earth further away into perpetual winter. Rodney is now delighted that his plan to achieving worldwide domination is coming to success, but Doofenshmirtz is very uncomfortable by this, as he hates worldwide domination in general. After taking a long walk in the snow, Doofenshmirtz decides that he finally has enough of this, seeing that the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (mostly Rodney) have gone mad for worldwide domination, and decides to return the Earth back into its proper orbit. However, Rodney, still wanting to rule the Earth, engages into a fight with Doofenshmirtz over the -inizor's controls, intending to move the Earth even further away into a new Ice Age. As the two are fighting, the O.W.C.A. agents are released from their confinement (thanks to a street rat whom Monogram befriend) and they engage into another fight with the villains again. However, this was short-lived when both the agents and villains realized that they're just doing the same brawl they had done back in the ballroom. Seeing that it's not worth it, all the villains decide to flee from the scene. As such, all of the villains escape from the warehouse, except for Doofenshmirtz and Rodney, who are still fighting over the controls. To ensure that it won't be stopped, Rodney disables both the reverse switch and the self-destruct button, but this provokes an angry Doofenshmirtz to smack Rodney out with a mop. Doofenshirtz later destroys the -inizor by tilting it off the roof (with the help from Perry, Monogram, Carl, and Monty), thus allowing the Earth to be moved back into its original orbit. Afterwards, Rodney is placed under arrest for his crimes against humanity and taken into O.W.C.A. custody. With his work done, Doofenshmirtz leaves peacefully after Monogram thanks him for saving the world. The event also led Monogram to regain his job as co-leader of O.W.C.A.. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") Known Members *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Aloyse von Roddenstein, a.k.a. "Rodney" *Professor Bannister *Dr. Bloodpudding *Dr. Diminutive *Enough members to fill the Danville Arena ("Bullseye!") Background Information *Rodney and Dr. Bloodpudding first appeared in "The Bully Code". Appearances *"Nerdy Dancin'" (First appearance) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Pictured) *"Robot Rodeo" *"A Real Boy" (Mentioned) *"Bullseye!" *"Sidetracked" (Mentioned) *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Character groups Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Organizations Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters